laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jean Descole
Jean Descole ist Professor Laytons Rivale und der Hauptantagonist der Spiele in der Trilogie von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant. In Deutschland war er erstmals im Film Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen. Er ist Wissenschaftler und hat einen Butler namens Raymond. Persönliches Descole ist ein skrupelloses, wissenschaftliches Genie, das sich wie Don Paolo mit Technik und mit Archäologie auskennt. Seine perfekt durchdachten Pläne lassen auf Perfektionismus und scharfen Verstand schließen. Außerdem ist er sehr sportlich. thumb|left|Bei einer Aslant-RuineSein Gesicht verbirgt er unter einer Halbmaske. Sein eigentliches Ziel hielt er lange so geheimnisumwoben wie seine Identität, jedoch gab er zu erkennen, dass er versucht, alle drei Vermächtnisse der antiken Zivilisation Aslant zu entdecken. Dafür ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche. Er versteht es, andere auf seine Seite zu ziehen, indem er leere Versprechungen macht, ohne seine wahren Absichten preiszugeben. Descole hat unterschiedlichste Begabungen: Er kann Klavier und Orgel spielen, kennt sich mit Verkleidungen aus, scheint Rätseln nicht abgeneigt zu sein und ist im Nahkampf und Fechten talentiert. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche versteckt sich jedoch eine aggressive Natur und er kann leicht die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn etwas nicht nach Plan verläuft. Er hat ein Faible für Dramatik und riesige Kampfroboter und scheint angesichts kostspieliger Vorbereitungen sehr wohlhabend zu sein. Während es nach der ersten Begegnung schien, als sei ihm nur seine eigene Habsucht im Sinn, hat er sich eigentlich das noble Ziel gesetzt, die Organisation Targent aufzuhalten. Geschichte Der Ruf des Phantoms Der Professor entlarvte Descole in der kleinen Stadt Misthallery, als dieser sich in einer äußerst authentischen Verkleidung als Doland Noble, Butler der Familie Triton, ausgab, nachdem er bereits einige Male bei Gesprächen mit seinen Komplizen in einem durch Kerzen beleuchteten Raum zu sehen war. thumb|Descole während einer Konferenz mit JakesIn dieser Verkleidung war es ihm möglich gewesen, Brenda Triton und den echten Doland Noble zu entführen. So hatte er den Bürgermeister Dr. Clark Triton erpresst. Er wollte die Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms nutzen, um mit Bergbaurobotern, die die Leute für das Phantom aus der Legende hielten, den Goldenen Garten, das erste Vermächtnis der Aslanti, zu finden. Dafür benötigte er Clarks Hilfe, da dieser sich mit Misthallerys Umgebung und Geologie gut auskannte. Damit dieser aber Bürgermeister werden konnte und so den nötigen Einfluss haben würde, hat der für Descole arbeitende Polizeipräsident Jakes, als Evan Barde ein Jahr davor gestorben war, dessen Testament gefälscht. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die verfallene Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Maschinen besetzten, hatte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangt. Immer, wenn der Roboter in der Nacht erschien, wollte Lagunia, ein urzeitliches Meereswesen, das im Stausee von Misthallery lebte, ihn vertreiben. So sah der Kampf zwischen ihr und der Maschine aus, als handle es sich dabei um das Phantom aus der Legende. Damit die wahre Natur des Phantoms nicht erkannt werden würde, stellten Descoles Komplizen Nebelmaschinen auf und er kümmerte sich als Doland darum, Lukes Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit diese dann die betroffenen Viertel räumte. So konnte niemand sehen, was tatsächlich hinter den Gerüchten um das Phantom steckte. thumb|left|Descole stellt sich vor.Professor Layton durchschaute sein hinterhältiges Spiel, da Lukes Voraussagen nicht immer korrekt waren. Weil dennoch stets die richtigen Viertel geräumt wurden, war klar, dass Doland selbst gewusst haben muss, wo das Phantom zuschlagen würde. So wurde er als Drahtzieher hinter dem Phantom entlarvt. Nachdem er Descole auf die Schliche gekommen war, stellte er sich den Anwesenden als Wissenschaftler mit höheren Zielen vor, rief dann seine zwanzig Bergbauroboter und versuchte mit ihnen, die Stadt zu zerstören. Kurz darauf rief er die Roboter zurück und aktivierte eine Funktion, durch die sie sich alle zu einem einzigen großen Roboter zusammenfügten. Mit diesem kämpfte er gegen Lagunia. Der Professor hingegen baute mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Raben ein Steinkatapult, um den Roboter auszuschalten. Doch Descole gab nicht auf und rief die einzelnen Roboter, in die der Koloss nach Laytons Angriff zerfallen war, wieder zusammen. Erst als Lagunia die Idee kam, das Reservoir zu zerstören, um Wasser auf den Riesenroboter zu leiten, wobei auch die Rabenbande mithalf, wurde er besiegt. Descole verschwand dann mit einem lauten Lachen, nachdem er dem Professor vorgehalten hatte, dass dieser ihn niemals besiegen könne. Am Ende verlassen Descole und Raymond Misthallery bei Nacht in einer Pferdekutsche. Die ewige Diva thumb|Die Puppe, die er zur Tarnung benutztAuch im Film ist er wieder das bösartige Hirn, das hinter allem steckt: Zunächst lud er zahlreiche bekannte Persönlichkeiten aus London ins Crown Petone Theater ein, denen er das ewige Leben versprochen hatte. Auch Professor Layton und Luke waren unter den Gästen, ohne jedoch von dem Versprechen gehört zu haben. Den ahnungslosen Zuschauern, die ein Vermögen für die Karten ausgegeben hatten, offenbarte er erst nach dem Stück, dass sie an einem Rätsel-Spiel teilnehmen müssten, jedoch nur einer gewinnen könnte. Die Verlierer würden stattdessen angeblich ihr Leben geben müssen. Diese Botschaft überbrachte er ihnen nicht persönlich, sondern mit einer Marionette. Um die Kontrolle zu behalten, hatte er einen Trupp maskierter Leute eingestellt. Insgesamt hatte er sich vier Rätsel für die Teilnehmer ausgedacht. Das gesamte Crown Petone Theater entpuppte sich als seine architektonische und technische Meisterleistung: Es ist in Form einer riesigen Krone gestaltet und kann sekundenschnell zu einem Schiff umfunktioniert werden. Außerdem kontrolliert er Haie und ein Wolfsrudel durch an deren Ohren befestigten Maschinen. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung brachte er die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück zum Festland. Ein zweites U-Boot nutzte er, um sich, seine Handlanger und das Detragan, ein neu entwickeltes, orgelähnliches Instrument, zur Insel Ambrosia, wo er seine Schwarze Burg errichtet hatte, zu bringen, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengte. thumb|left|Descoles Burg, ein architektonisches MeisterwerkEigentliches Ziel war die Wiederherstellung der Erinnerung der verstorbenen Melina Whistler, da Descole mit ihrer Hilfe das zweite Vermächtnis der Aslant Zivilisation, das Königreich Ambrosia, wiederauferstehen lassen wollte. Dazu hatte er sich, nachdem er das vollständige Wappen Ambrosias entdeckt hatte, mit ihrem Vater Oswald Whistler, der seine im Sterben liegende Tochter zurückholen wollte, zusammengeschlossen. Auf der Burg hatten sie zusammen das Detragan entwickelt, mit dem man in der Lage ist, Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeit einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebenden zu kopieren. Dafür brauchten sie jedoch jemanden, der ihr geistig sehr ähnlich war, weshalb sie einige junge Mädchen, wie beispielsweise Nina, auf die Burg entführt hatten. Doch keine davon hatte die Voraussetzungen komplett erfüllt. Mit dem Spiel um das ewige Leben hatte Descole endgültig testen wollen, wer sich für die Kopie der Erinnerungen perfekt eignen würde. Außerdem konnte er so das Geld, das er in das Projekt investiert hatte, wieder zurückverdienen. Durch Laytons Kombinationsgabe stellte sich heraus, dass Melinas Erinnerungen längst erfolgreich kopiert gewesen waren, und zwar in ihre Freundin Janice Quatlane. Diese hatte es zugelassen, um ihrer Freundin das Leben zu ermöglichen. Descole zwang sie dann dazu, das Lied des Meeres zu singen, während er das Lied der Sterne spielte. Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden, dass sich durch das Kombinieren der beiden Lieder das Königreich wiedererwecken lassen würde. Als seine Bemühungen jedoch scheiterten, versuchte er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragigant, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken, ohne Rücksicht auf die Versammelten, die Natur und sogar seine eigene Burg, die er durch das Aktivieren des Roboters zerstörte. Als der Professor Descole mit seinem selbstgebauten Minihelikopter einholte, attackierte dieser ihn mit dem Schwert. Da sich Layton mit einer Metallstange wehrte, kam es zum Duell. thumb|Duell auf dem DetragigantDer Professor konnte Descole abwehren und zeigte ihm, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hatte: Man brauchte nämlich auch das Lied der Sonne, welches man erhält, wenn man die Noten des Liedes der Sterne auf den Kopf stellt. Layton spielte die Lieder auf dem Detragan während Melina das Lied des Meeres sang, wodurch Ambrosia aus dem Wasser empor trat. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm der Professor Ambrosia freilegte, griff Descole ihn erneut an und zerstörte so versehentlich die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander stürzte er schließlich hinunter und wird nicht mehr gesehen. Der Wald der Illusionen In diesem Buch ist Descole anscheinend auf irgendeine Weise in einen Fall verwickelt, bei dem Emmy von einigen Leuten an einen mysteriösen Ort namens "Geisterwald" entführt wird. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Nach der EnttarnungDescole wurde nach der Rettung Monte d'Ors vom Professor in seiner Verkleidung als Angela Ledore entlarvt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er die Akbadain-Ruinen unter der Stadt mithilfe der Maske des Chaos erheben wollte, da dann die Endlosen Zirkel, das dritte Vermächtnis der Aslanti, erscheinen würden. Da er dafür auch die Maske der Ordnung brauchte, hatte er Stansbury untersucht, um das Rätsel von Norwell zu lüften. Er hatte erfahren, dass Randall Ascot, der die Maske des Chaos entdeckt hatte und angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war, überlebt, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schrieb Descole Briefe, in denen er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, jedoch eigentliche Tatsachen gegen dessen Freund Henry Ledore verdrehte, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Er überredete ihn, sich mit der Maske zu verkleiden, um als Maskierter Gentleman in der Stadt mit mysteriösen Wundern für Chaos zu sorgen. Diese ließ Descole mit gut durchdachten, kostspieligen Tricks geschehen. Obwohl er angab, Randall aus Gewissensgründen zu helfen, wollte er eigentlich allen mithilfe der Wunder vorgaukeln, die Kraft der Maske sei echt. Denn Henry sollte glauben, er müsse die Maske der Ordnung beschaffen, um die Stadt zu retten. Randalls Maske tauschte er heimlich in ein von Henry angefertigtes Duplikat aus. Als Angela hatte er sich verkleidet, um näher an Henry heranzukommen und so Maske zu erlangen. Angela sperrte er in seinem Versteck, einem Raum des Hotel Reunion ein. Obwohl Layton die Täuschung durchschaute, ließ er sich zunächst darauf ein, da er Descoles Hilfe brauchte, um das Rätsel um Akbadain zu lösen. thumb|Beim Kampf um die ZirkelDer Plan hatte zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel löste und sich die Ruinen erhoben, aber nachdem er ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, musste Descole fliehen. Auch die Zirkel waren erschienen, allerdings wurden ihm diese von der Privatarmee von Leon Bronev, der sich ebenfalls im Hotel einquartiert hatte, abgenommen. Außerdem gelang es ihnen nach einem Kampf, Descole festzunehmen und zu demaskieren, doch bevor jemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte, warf Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzte sich in die Nebelwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft war, waren Descole und Raymond bereits geflohen. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Professor Desmond LocklairEin Jahr danach wollte Descole das Rätsel der antiken Zivilisation Aslant nun endgültig lösen, wozu er diesmal den Professor benutzen wollte, indem er ihn in seiner Identität als Professor Desmond Locklair nach Snøborg lockte. Dort hatte er in einer Höhle eine "lebendige Mumie" entdeckt, die mit Aslant in Verbindung stand. Die ganze Zeit über überwachte und manipulierte er die Aktionen des Professors und gab sich auf dem Obsidianturm in Targentis, dem Hauptquartier von Targent, schließlich zu erkennen: In Targentis Als Professor Locklair hatte er gewartet, bis Layton die Aurasteine zum Schlüssel für das Aslant-Vermächtnis zusammensetzten würde. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er ihn bis zum Hauptquartier von Targent begleitet. Durch seine freundliche Art als Professor Locklair gelang es ihm, Aurora zu überreden, ihm den Schlüssel zu überreichen, woraufhin er sich zu erkennen gab und durch die Luft zu seinem Zeppelin Bostonius floh, in dem er mit der Gruppe die Welt bereist hatte. thumb|Beim DuellMit einem aus einem Dinosaurierskelett gebauten Gleiter konnte der Professor ihn einholen, allerdings hatte Descole erneut sein Schwert dabei und zog es, um Layton anzugreifen. Wieder konnte der Professor nur zu einer Metallstange greifen und die beiden gerieten in ein Duell, in dem Descole andeutete, nur er wäre dazu bestimmt, das Rätsel um Aslant zu lösen. Descole wurde zwar entwaffnet, allerdings wurde er, bevor Layton ihn fassen konnte, von Raymond in einer violetten Flugmaschine aufgelesen und konnte nach Snøborg fliehen. In Snøborg Als er in der Höhle den Schlüssel einsetzten wollte, wurde Descole von Layton, Luke und Emmy eingeholt und auch erneut mit Leon Bronev konfrontiert, der die Gruppe schon die ganze Zeit lang im Visier hatte. So konnte er sein Ziel wieder nicht erreichen und als Emmy schließlich den Professor hinterging und Luke für Bronev entführte, sah er sich gezwungen, sich mit Layton zusammenzutun. Nur mit vereinten Kräften wären sie in der Lage, Bronev und Emmy einzuholen und sie an ihrem Vorhaben zu hindern. Im Verlauf der Zusammenarbeit zeigte sich Descoles heldenhafte Seite. Obwohl Luke, den sie schon bald einholen konnten, ihn weiterhin verdächtigte, ihnen Böses zu wollen, war Descole eigentlich genau wie die beiden daran interessiert, Targent aufzuhalten und rettete Luke sogar das Leben, indem er sich für ihn in den Strahl eines Aslant-Roboters stürzte. Wahre Identität thumb|left|Der junge DescoleIn Laytons Armen offenbarte der schwer verletzte Descole nun endlich seine Identität: Er und Hershel waren beide die Söhne von Leon Bronev, der als sie Kinder waren, von Targent entführt wurde. Damals hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Layton, der damals Theodore Bronev hieß, unter Descoles damaligem Namen Hershel von Roland und Lucille Layton adoptiert werden konnte. Daraufhin hatte er sich auf eigene Faust wie sein Vater intensiv mit Archäologie und der Aslant-Zivilisation beschäftigt, um Targent irgendwann bekämpfen zu können. Damit Layton und Luke Bronev weiter verfolgen konnten, entschied sich Descole, zurückzubleiben. So war er auch nicht mehr anwesend, als Bronev das Heiligtum von Aslant, eine riesige schwebende Ruine, erweckte, aus der alles zerstörende Flugroboter, die sogenannten Vasallen, austraten. Dem Tod nahe offenbarte er Aurora in einem Traum weitere Aspekte seiner Vergangenheit: Nach Hershels Adoption hatte er den Namen Desmond Locklair angenommen, unter dem er ein berühmter Archäologe wurde und sogar eine Frau und eine Tochter hatte. Doch nach deren tragischen Tod war laut Descole auch Desmond Locklair "gestorben", weshalb er zu Descole geworden war. Er konnte jedoch überredet werden, dass er dennoch gute Seiten in seinem Inneren hat, was ihn dazu bewegte, ein letztes Mal zurückzukehren, um die Welt zusammen mit Layton zu retten. Im Heiligtum Aslants thumb|Bei der einstürzenden RuineDescole stellte sich gemeinsam mit den anderen in die Strahlen, die die Vasallen mit Energie versorgten, um sein Leben für das Bestehen der Menschheit zu opfern. Durch Auroras Flehen an das Licht von Aslant konnte zwar auch er wie Layton, Luke, Emmy und Bronev letztendlich am Leben bleiben, jedoch blieb er im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die flohen, auf der einstürzenden Ruine zurück, während er sich zwischen zwei stürzenden Felsen ein letztes Mal von seinem Bruder Layton verabschiedete. Wie sich später zeigte, konnte Descole in sein Luftschiff Bostonius entkommen. In diesem flog er schließlich zusammen mit Raymond über Snøborg, während er andeutete, dass er nun, da alles vorbei sei, nach nichts mehr streben konnte. In Absprache mit Raymond entschied er sich, ein anderes großes Ziel zu suchen, und brach so im Sonnenuntergang zu neuen Horizonten auf. Profile in den Spielen Der Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole „''Ein selbsternannter Wissenschaftler, dessen nobler Manierismus seine berechnende Art überspielt. Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, ist Descole zu allem fähig. Er sucht nach einer Art Relikt einer antiken Zivilisation, Details sind unbekannt.“ Als falscher Doland „''Nachdem Descole den gutmütigen Butler Doland entführt hatte, nahm er selbst dessen Rolle ein und zog im Geheimen die Fäden. Unschlagbar in seinem finsteren Metier, ist er als Dienstbote jedoch miserabel.“ Die Maske der Wunder „''Jene, die sich diesem Mann in den Weg stellen, spielen mit ihrem Leben. Descole ist ein eiskalter Wissenschaftler, der Menschen unbarmherzig wie Puppen manipuliert.'' Er zeigt großes Interesse an Archäologie und hat Randall mehr als einmal für seine Zwecke benutzt.“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant „''Descole ist Archäologe, Forscher, Genie - und der Bruder des Professors. Er kennt Targents Skrupellosigkeit und hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihnen das Handwerk zu legen. Professor Locklair und Descole sind Licht und Schatten, zwei Seiten desselben Mannes.“ Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms *„''Es ist an der Zeit für uns, das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben.“ (zu Raymond) *„''Ich sollte Vorbereitungen für den Fall treffen, dass er uns auf die Spur kommt. Und das wird er.“ *„''Das Schicksal treibt bisweilen die kuriosesten Spiele...“ *„''Sie Narr... Indem Sie hier stehen und prahlen, schenken sie Layton alle Zeit der Welt, um ihrem kleinen Provinzknast zu entfliehen!“ (zu Jakes) *„''Meine Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt... All das Warten auf meinen großen Auftritt... Der letzte Akt gebührt mir! Hershel Layton... Ich hoffe, du spielst deine Rolle gut!“ *„''Sie enttäuschen mich nicht, Layton. Meinen Glückwunsch! Ein wahres Kabinettstück!“ (In seiner Verkleidung als Doland Noble) *„''Nun gut, lassen wir die Maske fallen. Die Scharade ist zu Ende!“ *„''Nennen Sie mich Descole. Ich bin ein Mann der Wissenschaft und verfolge höhere Ziele.“ *„''Wunderbar! Misthallery erwartet ein ganz besonderes Spektakel! Das Phantom war die Ouvertüre... Nun zum großen Finale!“ *„''Sie haben Glück, Layton. Doch merken Sie sich eines... Sie werden scheitern, das ist sicher. Und ihren Untergang werde ich genießen. Das verspreche ich!“ *„''Layton! Sie werden mich nie besiegen können! Und bald werden Sie wissen, wieso!“ *„''Grämen? ...Ich bin voller Vorfreude!“ "Dolands Trick" (Episode) *„''Und seien Sie meiner kleinen Drohung gewahr, mein Freund. Es gibt noch andere, die alles tun werden, was ich ihnen sage, Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns. He he he...“ (zu Clark Triton) Die ewige Diva *„''Man nennt mich Descole. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich bin ein Wissenschaftler mit großen Ambitionen, das muss genügen.“ *„''Ich habe mit all dem gerechnet.“ (zu Oswald Whistler) *„''Nicht schlecht, Respekt, Layton! Und wann hast du bemerkt, dass ich mit von der Partie bin?“ *„''Wenn sich das Tor zum Königreich nicht öffnet, dann werde ich es aufbrechen! Mit meinen eigenen Händen!“ Die Maske der Wunder *„''Tja! Ganz meinerseits, Layton.“ *„''Ha! Du Versager! Ich gab deinem Leben einem Sinn und so dankst du es mir!“ (zu Randall Ascot) *„''Nicht schlecht, Layton. Doch ich bedaure - selbst deine schärfsten Schlüsse können mir meinen Triumph nicht nehmen! Schließlich hast du die ganze Arbeit für mich erledigt. Ich habe bereits gewonnen!“ *„''Es war mir ein Vergnügen! Vielen Dank, Layton! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Bis zum nächsten Mal!“ *„''Diese Feiglinge haben hier keine Verfügungsgewalt. Derartige Gestalten widern mich an! Sie werden mir nicht rauben, wofür ich gekämpft habe.“ "Die Flammen der Rache" (Episode) *„''Der Gedanke an die armen Eltern, die mit gebrochenem Herzen nach ihrem Kind suchen... Der feige Diener, der währenddessen seine verabscheuenswerte Pläne schmiedet... Wer würde sich nicht von solch einer Geschichte voll Hoffnung, Gram und Verrat bewegen lassen?“ *„''Ja, Randall... Spiel nur weiter meine Marionette und halte mir mit deinen albernen Possen die Polizei vom Leibe. Denn meine Maske, Randall... Meine Maske, die bist du!“ Geheime Episode 2 *„''Der Schlüssel zu unserer Welt liegt in den Vermächtnissen der Vorzeit... Und nichts spielt dabei eine größere Rolle als die Kultur von Aslant. Lange suche ich nun schon ihre uralten Reichtümer, ihre Schätze. In Misthallery, der Stadt im Nebel... Im verlorenen Königreich Ambrosia... Und in der Stadt der Wunder, Monte d'Or. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich vor der großen Entdeckung stehe, kommt ER mir in die Quere! Jedes vermaledeite Mal! Wie oft willst du mir noch im Wege stehen, Hershel Layton? Du bildest dir ein, deinen Intellekt für das Wohl der Menschheit einzusetzen. Doch da täuschst du dich! Hershel Layton. Du weißt so wenig, und doch vereitelst du... mir jedes Mal... Meine Pläne! Was soll dieses erbärmliche Spiel? Hat sich das Schicksal gegen mich verschworen?“ Das Vermächtnis von Aslant *„''Vielleicht erkennst du mich jetzt wieder!“ *„''Mein einziges Ziel, mein Lebenszweck, ist die Vernichtung von Targent. Targent nahm mir alles, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte...“ *„''Dies ist nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, um meine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Ich habe noch viel vor. Gehabt Euch wohl, Freunde!“ *„''Erbärmlicher Narr... Das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist meine Bestimmung!“ (zu Layton) *„''Fort mit euch! Das letzte Rätsel von Aslant ist mein! Nur ich werde es lösen!“ *„''Doch Sie sollten die Welt ein andermal verdammen. Es gibt Wichtigeres zu tun! Mir ist es gleich, was mit dem Jungen geschieht, aber Ihnen geht es offensichtlich anders. Wir beide wollen Bronev Einhalt gebieten. Was sagen Sie zu einem Waffenstillstand... Professor Layton?“ *„''Ja, ja, ich bin wirklich ein Erzschurke. Kümmern wir uns um das Tor, ja?“ *„''Mein Tod ist einerlei! Wenn die Macht von Aslant erweckt wird, ist das unser aller Ende!“ *„''Adieu, Layton.“ *„''Jetzt ist alles zu Ende. All die Jahre der Strapazen... Wonach soll ich nun streben?“ *„''Das stimmt. Dann los, Raymond. Neue Horizonte warten.“ "Descoles Traum" (Episode) *„''Hoffnung? Nichts als eine trügerische Illusion... Als Desmond Locklair hatte ich gehofft, mit meiner Familie ein Leben führen zu können, wie es alle anderen taten. Ich wollte die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und im Leben nach mehr streben als nach Rache. Wie naiv von mir! Als ich gerade glaubte, mein Glück gefunden zu haben, entriss es mir ein grausames Schicksal. Mit meiner Frau und meiner Tochter starb auch dieser Narr Locklair! Zurück blieb Jean Descole, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Soll die Welt doch zugrunde gehen, das ist mir einerlei!“ *„''Da liegst du falsch. Ich lebe nur noch für Jean Descole... Und Jean Descole lebt nur noch für die Rache!“ *„''Hmpf. Na schön. Es hat gewiss Stil, sich vom Abgrund abzuwenden. Und ich werde einen dramatischen Auftritt haben...“ Beim Lösen eines Rätsels *„''Ha! Wie trivial.“ *„''Wer hat je meine Brillanz bezweifelt?“ *„''Das lag doch auf der Hand!“ *„''Kein Rätsel steht mir im Wege!“ *„''So! Lang genug gewartet.“ *„''Das ist Sabotage!“ *„''Betrug! Da stimmt doch was nicht.“ *„''Ha ha ha! Danke für die Ovationen!“ Rätsel Bei Descole gibt es keine Rätsel. Wissenswertes *thumb|Wie das Phantom spielt Descole Orgel.Descole scheint auf dem Phantom der Oper zu basieren, unter anderem, da er sich im Film in der Oper versteckt hält. Außerdem orientiert sich seine Kleidung, vor allem seine Halbmaske, am Phantom. *Im japanischen Trailer für das fünfte Spiel wurde eine Szene mit Descole gezeigt, die im eigentlichen Spiel nie verwendet wurde. *Descoles Vorname Jean wurde in der deutschen Version bis zum sechsten Spiel nie erwähnt. **Sein Vorname wird in der englischen sowie in der japanischen Originalversion französisch ausgesprochen. *Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, die sich über vom als Doland Noble verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: 渡部篤郎 Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Viktor Pavel * Deutsch: (Die ewige Diva) Galerie Descole ohne Umhang.png|Descole ohne seinen Umhang Descole Cape-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im vierten Spiel Descole Revealed!.png|Descole 200px-Descole Rising-1-.png|Descole steigt auf einen seiner Roboter auf. Descole auf seinen Roboter .jpg|Descole auf seinem Roboter Descole Escapes.png|Descoles Flucht OurLittleGameIsAlmostFinished-1-.png|Descole mit seinen Handlangern im Film PL Movie Descole.jpg|Mit seinen Wölfen DiscoveryOfAmbrosia-1-.png|Bei der Entdeckung des Wappens von Ambrosia Lied der Sterne 1.png|Descoles Notizen zum Lied der Sterne Lied der Sterne 2.png|Bei diesen Notizen ist auch seine unleserliche Handschrift erkennbar. Detragan.png|Descoles Detragan Descole Janice.png|Descole wehrt Janice ab. 130px-It'sTimeToDuel!1-1-.png|Layton VS Descole Descole Layton Duell1.png|Beim Duell Descole_ED.png|Nach dem Duell auf dem Detragigant Descole Detragigant.png|Descole stürzt vom Detragigant. SharonDisguiseUncovered-1-.png|Descoles Enttarnung im fünften Spiel Descole Broneph1.png|Descole attackiert Bronev. Broneph Descole.png|Descole unterliegt Bronevs Kampfkünsten. Descole Broneph.png|Descole am Verlieren Descole Broneph2.png|Die Agenten von Targent haben Descole gefangen genommen. Layton6 Trailer3 12.png|Im sechsten Spiel Layton6 Trailer3 13.png|Beim Duell gegen den Professor Layton6_Trailer2_18.png Layton6 Trailer2 19.png Descole entwurf.png|Skizzensammlung PL4Credits06.png|Descole und Raymond beim Bau der Bergbauroboter in den Credits des vierten Spiels 185px-ED Credits 3-1-.png|Descole und Oswald Whistler beim Bau des Detragan in den Credits des Films Konzeptszenen 8Screenshot.png|Descole in der ersten Vorschau für Layton 6 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|In der Konzeptversion der Schwertkampfszene Layton vs. Descole.png|Descole gegen Layton 9Screenshot.png|Duell vor dem Luftschiff Locklair Descole.png|Professor Locklair bei seiner Verwandlung zu Descole en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Wohnort Unbekannt Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Wissenschaftler